New Faces
by peachandbetty
Summary: When Heero realises he's missed a vital milestone in their relationship, he sets out to correct it. Rating: Shenanigans.


So. The other day, I noticed that cum-faces are hilarious on men. Like...hilarious. But for some reason, women manage to do the complete opposite and make that look work for them.

And so...this fic happened. Because for some reason, I attach GW to pretty much everything that goes on in my head.

This is not a fic for the young and innocent so, er, go forth with that in mind.

Standard disclaimer applies.

New Faces

He blamed Duo. He had good cause to blame Duo for a lot of things. But he had a special talent for nailing unwanted thoughts in his head.

"You know that face they make? It was like that but in an angry way...which kinda made it hotter. Jeez, what does that say about me? Herr Freud would have a field day."

He'd been previousy blocking the vast majority of his intrusive friend's morning 'catch-up' but something about this struck him as odd.

"What face?"

Duo stopped his ramblings in its tracks and cast him a puzzled look from his perch on the corner of his desk.

"Sorry?"

"What face that they make? Who's they?"

Duo narrowed his eyes at him and folded his arms over his chest. "It's nice knowing you listen, Yuy. Such a friend."

"Spit it out." He didn't have time for this and he didn't know why he was wasting it in the first place.

"The 'face' women make when they're enjoying it. All scrunched up and open-mouthed and teary-eyed, like they're trying to scream but they can't. Take that. Add angry. That was Hilde's face this morning when I...woke her up. Is that rape? Because she didn't technically say 'yes' and..."

Heero let the other man's voice flow in one ear and back through the other. He'd only been seeing Relena in a sexual capacity for just over a three months but the very novel experience meant they made the most of every opportunity to revisit the act. It left him tired but rejuvenated in the most paradoxical way.

But thought back on those memories, each and every one carved forever in his mind, he tried to consolidate them with Duo's inappropriately graphic description. And fell short.

Not once had he seen her face at the peak of her pleasure, or even in that penultimate moment. How had he not witnessed this? His pleasure of the act came in two parts; his own and hers. And yet the proof of the latter, the visual cue that would tell him that he, as her lover, had sent her into ecstasy, was missing.

It was then that his logical brain, ever in need of a problem to solve, took over. He ran through the possibilities.

Had he failed to bring her to pleasure? No. He'd heard her. The way her breath caught in her throat just before her body convulsed around him accompanied by sharp gasps and long cries of his name. The thought brought back a short wave a masculine pride. No. Her pleasure had been secured. He'd made sure of it, one way or another.

Maybe she hadn't been facing him at he time? One of her favoured methods of coupling had proven to involve lying on her stomach or bent over. He'd not asked her why, but from the way she clutched the sheets, the desk, or whatever was at hand when he entered her from a certain angle, he assumed it was simply physiological. But even that didn't adequately explain it. They were both new to this, and their first experience had been a very experimental one. They stuck with what felt natural, and she had given her virginity to him with her eyes locked onto his from under him. He'd seen the initial pain splay across her face, and had felt simultaneously guilty for causing that discomfort and exalted for the prize he'd claimed. It had taken a while afterwards to try new things, and even now, when she was tired or they felt that they wanted to go slow and savour the moment, they resumed their primary position and let their bodies roll into each other.

But not once had he seen that face.

"...and it's not like I ever complain when she wakes me up at stupid o' clock in the morning and just sits on it..."

"DUO. This conversation ended ten minutes ago. Why are you still talking?"

The other man huffed and jumped off of his desk. It was 10am. If he procrastinated any longer, it would only be a matter of minutes before Wufei came hunting and dragged him back to his office by his braid.

"Yeah yeah. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, by the way, but Relena asked you to call in on her for lunch. Said her afternoon guard just found out he's going to be a daddy so she's given him the day off."

Heero pushed down the lid of his laptop with a displeasure growl, his previous line of thought pushed back with an irritated shove, but his frustration still bubbling on the surface. She needed to stop making changes to her security detail without running it by him first. He prepared the schedules for his security staff weeks in advance and every time she took it upon herself to change it, he had to find a replacement, reschedule their hours, and fill out some of the gaps himself.

He would take the afternoon guard himself, he decided as he packed his laptop into his bag. And then they'd have a discussion.

And that's how he found himself, all attempts at constructive conversation failed, rolling his hips against hers, hitting a spot deep inside her he knew made her see stars. Her hand was clamped over her mouth to stifle her moans. Her office wasn't sound proof...yet. He took the arm that was lifting her hips up to meet his and ground her against him slowly, adding delicious friction to the precious nub at the apex of their joined flesh.

And then he saw it. He saw her chest rise sharply as her breath caught, he hand gripping a velvet cushion adorning the office sofa she took her midday naps on...and she threw it over her face.

All of a sudden, the memories all came back, clear as day. On her bed, on his, on sofas innumerable, against the curtained window...she always managed to cover her face.

He felt cheated.

"Don't." He growled, punctuating his order with a particularly hard thrust.

"Don...don't what?" She could barely talk. He voice was muffled by the cushion but her confusion was audible.

"Don't you dare cover your face. I want to see it."

His adjusted his angle so his thighs were under her, cradling her bottom as her legs splayed each side of him, giving him the perfect view. She was a picture, petite breasts were bouncing with each of his fast thrusts, pushed out of her still fastened bra visible through her unbuttoned blouse, his thick flesh parting her slick, pink folds.

But that cushion obscured her face, and he felt irrationally jealous.

"I...it's embarrassing."

He immediately slowed down his thrusts, sliding himself into her inch by agonising inch but giving her none of the friction she needed to reach her peak.

Her sob of frustration made him smirk dangerously. He understood now. Relena's life was built on maintaining certain appearances and whatever she was hiding under there went against what she felt was becoming. But, he would get his way. She was his. All of her. He would not let her steal this from him. Not again.

"Please...Heero..."

"Show me."

"I...can't..."

"Give it to me. And I'll return the favour."

Slowly, with a trembling hand, she moved the offending obstruction and let it fall to her side.

Her face was flushed the same pretty shade of pink as her rosy peaks, her mouth open in a silent cry and her eyes, ocean blue and glazed over with lust locked on to his in a wordless prayer for release.

His control broke, and he snapped his hips forth, a thumb grazing over her hardened nub and took immense pleasure in watching her come undone beneath him, her head flying back and letting out a strangled cry into the space of her office. He only just had the mind to stifle the rest with his hand before his own orgasm hit him, hard and violent, letting out a low growl he was sure sounded more animal than man.

Her chest heaved as she came down from her high, and she looked up at him through hooded lids, her face still that delightful shade of pink that would always be hers.

As he found his breath, his voice came out hoarse. "You will never hide from me again. Understood?"

She nodded, a satisfied smile adorning her beautiful face. "I like it when you order me around."

He snorted. "Experience would beg to differ."

She let out a weak giggle. He had obvious tired her out and would need to cancel her early afternoon meeting. It was worth it. "I've always liked it really. But it wouldn't do if you thought me a pushover."

"Never." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her drift off. It had only been three months since they'd both swallowed their inhibitions and let things just happen, but already his already long-harboured affection for her had grown dramatically since. Like the missing piece had fallen into place the moment he had claimed her as his.

He loved her. He wasn't ready to say it, not yet. That meant a series of obligations he wasn't yet sure he was able to fulfill. But he was hopeful that this woman, who had dragged from him the last vestiges of humanity stolen by a merciless war and made them grow, would help him meet those obligations. He wanted to succeed, willingly and to the best of his capacity.

He would file away many more memories of her before his time ended.

"Hey, man. Got your coffee..."

"Are you going to start talking again?" He was beginning to get behind with each of these morning chats taking half his morning.

"...that was the plan." Duo put a steaming Styrofoam cup down next to one of his monitors and took a careful sip of his own. "Thought for all the reception I get, I don't see why I bother."

"...thank you." The braided man shot him a look like he'd just grown an extra head.

"For what?"

"You don't need to know. Just...thank you."

His overactive friend grinned anyway, knowing he should just take it while he could get it. "Glad I could help, buddy."


End file.
